


Retour à la vie

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Tony Stark is alive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Thanos est mort et le monde n'est plus le même. Notamment celui de Tony Stark, qui voit Peter s'éloigner de lui alors que les tragiques événements qui ont failli lui coûter la vie remontent à presque un an désormais.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Retour à la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Première fois que j'écris sur ce ship, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue honnêtement que je ne sais plus d'où m'est venu cette idée, mais je l'aime bien et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte.
> 
> Ah et un jour j'arrêterai d'utiliser l'expression "un claquement de doigts" du point de vue de Tony... et de ricaner bêtement en le faisant. Un jour.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Rien n'était plus comme avant, désormais. Et rien ne le serait plus jamais.

Thanos était mort. Comme tant d'autres, trop nombreux pour les compter. Certains dont le nom hantait l'esprit, d'autres perdus dans la foule, abandonnés dans le massacre, mais pas oubliés.

Personne n'oubliait. Quand bien même ils l'auraient voulu, ils en auraient été incapables. Comment oublier l'inoubliable ? Comment oublier le jour où ils avaient tous bien failli y rester, où ils s'étaient résignés à y rester, où ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, _quoi qu'il en coûte_? Main dans la main, les plus grands héros de leur temps avaient affronté le Titan Fou et l'avait vaincu, non sans mal, non sans perte, non sans souffrance.

Non sans séquelles. Plus ou moins importantes.

Tony Stark était sûrement celui qui avait le plus approché la Faucheuse, qui l'avait frôlée même, avait dansé avec elle. Et avait été si près de l'embrasser. De la laisser le faire sien. Mais il en était revenu. Avec une moitié de visage brûlée et un bras en moins, mais bel et bien en vie.

Toujours aussi insupportablement arrogant. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ses proches qui allaient s'en plaindre.

Et ses deux amants en particulier.

Le divorce avec Pepper avait été une évidence, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils s'appréciaient énormément, s'aimaient d'une certaine manière, mais leur mode de vie n'étaient plus compatibles. Ne l'avaient jamais été, s'ils voulaient être tout à fait honnêtes avec eux-mêmes. Seule Morgan les reliait encore et elle avait été la raison principale de leur séparation. Ils ne voulaient rien de plus que son bonheur, et ils n'étaient plus certains d'être capables de le lui offrir _ensemble_. Aussi, d'un commun accord et avec une profonde affection mutuelle, ils avaient mis un terme à cette relation qu'ils chériraient tendrement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il n'avait alors pas vraiment eu l'intention de se replacer, n'en ressentant pas le besoin ni l'envie. Une relation demandait beaucoup d'investissement et de compromis qu'il se sentait las de faire. Mais il s'était mis à passer du temps avec Bruce, redevenu lui-même après avoir cru être bloqué pour de bon dans sa forme verte, et un semblant de normalité était apparu. Une normalité dans laquelle Steve Rogers avait pris sa retraite, la Veuve Noire n'était plus et où une prothèse remplaçait son bras droit. Mais une normalité tout de même. Au moins, il avait retrouvé le calme de son atelier et ses précieuses inventions. Et un ami fidèle.

Leur rendez-vous mensuels s'étaient peu à peu transformés en rendez-vous hebdomadaires, puis quotidiens, avant de réaliser qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs journées ensemble, bien souvent à ne rien faire sinon bavarder, se raconter des histoires de leur passé et bricoler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Enfin, Tony bricolait et Bruce se contentait de l'aider comme il pouvait, de lui apporter son avis et de relancer la conversation quand le génie se perdait un peu trop loin dans ses réflexions, ce qui arrivait souvent, il devait bien l'avouer. Il avait également grandement participé à la fabrication de son tout nouveau bras équipé de la dernière technologie, et l'homme ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler. Et de le remercier, à sa façon, tout en sarcasme et en sous-entendus.

La première nuit qu'ils passèrent à deux fut simplement le résultat d'une trop grande fatigue accumulée et qui les avait rattrapée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Un instant, ils discutaient joyeusement et, celui d'après, ils dormaient avachis sur le canapé. Cela les avait d'ailleurs fait rire le lendemain matin en se réveillant et en se découvrant une trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Ils semblaient comme pris d'une gueule de bois, avec l'alcool en moins. Évidemment, il n'y avait bien eu qu'eux pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se tramait déjà à ce moment-là.

En réalité, il leur fallut trois mois de plus pour enfin _voir_ ce qu'ils avaient eu sous le nez depuis si longtemps, au plus grand désespoir de leurs amis qui n'en pouvaient plus de supporter leur jeu du chat et de la souris qui ne menait alors nulle part.

Et puis il y avait eu Peter. Et tout était devenu soudainement très réel et compliqué. Mais à la fois si simple.

― Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, remarqua Tony en y passant une main tandis que l'autre était penché sur des équations.

― Un peu. J'avais envie de changement.

― J'aime bien. Ça me rappelle le Bruce que j'ai rencontré il y a… Merde, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

― Ouais… Les choses étaient bien différentes à l'époque, hein. Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là ?

― Pas moi, c'est certain, répondit-il dans un rire un peu amer.

Les yeux du scientifique tombèrent instinctivement sur le bras de Tony et un pincement serra son cœur. Oui, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Iron Man n'existait plus. Plus vraiment, en tout cas. L'homme avait été incapable de renoncer entièrement à son armure, n'en avait pas eu la force, cela avait été une partie trop importante de sa vie pour l'abandonner derrière lui, mais, vraiment, il n'avait plus rien du super-héros d'autrefois. Sans compter la surprotection dont faisaient preuve les Avengers à son égard. Ils le couvaient comme un enfant, ce qui, évidemment, avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement le principal intéressé.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Bruce, qui le tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et surtout de ce que les autres lui cachaient avec soin. Il n'était de toute façon pas stupide au point de croire que les hommes n'étaient plus en danger et que ses maigres interventions suffisaient à les protéger d'une menace constante. Cela avait été compliqué, les premiers temps, de ne pas sauter dans son armure et s'envoler secourir la veuve et l'orphelin. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu ce réflexe profondément gravé en lui, mais alors son bras mécanique, ainsi que la main de son amant sur son épaule, le retenaient, le rappelaient à l'ordre et, la frustration collé au corps, il serrait les dents et retournait à ses occupations, un œil rivé sur la télévision qui lui servait désormais de fond sonore.

Pepper n'y aurait pas cru, même si elle l'avait eu sous les yeux, lui qui se moquait toujours d'elle quand elle refusait d'éteindre ce maudit écran qui était rarement source de bonnes nouvelles. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis cette époque lointaine où elle était celle à se ronger les sangs.

Les mois passant, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence et par accepter qu'une nouvelle génération avait repris le flambeau. Iron Man était et resterait un héros adulé et adoré par les foules. Mais d'autres s'occupaient de sauver le monde à sa place. Et cela avait tendance à le rendre aussi fier que jaloux.

Tony Stark demeurait Tony Stark, n'est-ce pas.

Il se détacha finalement de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur l'homme face à lui, qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet.

― Où est Peter ? demanda-t-il avec tout le détachement dont il était capable.

― Avec James et Sam. En mission.

― Ils ont fini par craquer alors, s'amusa Tony dans un rire, repensant à toutes les fois où le jeune super-héros avait harcelé les deux autres pour qu'ils le prennent avec eux.

― Ils s'imaginent qu'ils vont avoir la paix maintenant.

― C'est bien mal le connaître.

― Clairement, approuva Bruce, riant à son tour et calant un crayon entre ses lèvres.

L'homme de fer le considéra un moment, les yeux plissés, errant dudit crayon au front plissé de concentration en passant par les fines rides au coin de ses paupières.

― Tu ne trouves pas qu'il m'évite ces derniers temps ?

Le scientifique mit un moment avant d'abandonner ses mathématiques et de tourner la tête vers lui. Il était mal à l'aise, Tony pouvait le voir, mais fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Fit comme s'il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Peter était si distant avec lui depuis quelques jours. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, contrairement à lui, contrairement à eux tous, qui semblaient vivre avec des œillères et agir avec lui comme s'il n'avait pas la moitié du visage irrémédiablement cramée. Comme s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié et que cela avait bien failli le tuer.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils vivre sans jamais l'évoquer, mais, lui, ne le pouvait pas. Et ce silence le consumait à petit feu.

― Ça fait un an, finit par articuler Bruce.

― Je sais.

― Je m'inquiète pour lui.

― Je sais.

― Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

― Évidemment, je suis un génie.

L'arrogance de Tony parvenait souvent à décocher un rire à son amant, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception tandis qu'il se passait une main sur le visage et se rapprochait pour laisser leur genou se toucher.

― Je m'inquiète aussi, reprit-il néanmoins, un peu plus sérieux. Et j'aimerais que lui arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi, ça n'a pas de sens.

― Il t'a presque vu mourir, Tony. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

― Ouais… J'ai cru remarquer.

― Tu devrais être content, toi qui adores avoir toute l'attention.

Ce fut à son tour de rire et d'attirer l'homme un peu plus près, le faisant basculer contre son flanc, ses doigts disparaissant dans les épais cheveux bruns parsemés d'argent.

― Je crois que je commence à avoir envie qu'on m'oublie, chuchota-t-il dans un aveu.

Bruce releva le menton pour chercher son regard chocolat. Il ne le trouva pas, cependant, ce dernier s'obstinant à rester dans le vague, droit devant lui, le plus loin possible du sien.

― Tu sais que ça risque d'être compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

― Je sais. Mais je peux toujours rêver un peu.

Son sourire était tendre, n'avait rien à voir avec ses rictus insolents et suffisants. Il était juste sincère. Et un peu triste.

― On devrait peut-être emmener Peter parler à quelqu'un. Ça lui ferait du bien.

― Tout ce que tu veux. Mais, je te préviens, c'est toi qui te charges de le convaincre.

Leur rire se mêlèrent alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et la porte de l'atelier de Tony s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une araignée survoltée qui sautait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Derrière, Sam et Bucky paraissaient éreintés et au bout du rouleau. Pour sûr, ils ne referaient pas l'erreur de le prendre en mission avec eux à nouveau.

― C'était absolument génial ! s'exclamait Peter en se laissant tomber entre les deux hommes sur le canapé, qui lui firent une place et observèrent son visage rayonnant de joie, l'euphorie du moment lui faisant soudainement oublier sa résolution d'éviter le génie. On était en embuscade et puis d'un coup il y a eu une explosion et il a fallu courir et se cacher et ils avaient tous des armes super-puissantes et j'ai pu utilisé ma nouvelle technique et ça a fonctionné ! Et…

― Hey, le coupa finalement Tony avec douceur. Tu veux pas respirer un peu et aller te chercher un verre d'eau ? Tu auras tout le temps de nous raconter plus tard.

― Ouais, d'accord ! accepta-t-il en se jetant sur ses pieds avant de se retourner brusquement. Tu en veux un ?

Il allait refuser, comme d'habitude, parce que, s'il voulait un verre d'eau, il pouvait bien aller se le chercher lui-même après tout, il n'était pas diminué à ce point-là, quand il croisa le regard de Bruce.

Il soupira.

Il avait raison. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, mais ce n'était rien à côté du tourment de Peter le concernant. Toutes ces nuits passées à le sentir trembler contre lui, gémir, transpirer, tremper les draps de sueurs froides, se débattre férocement pour se réveiller en sursaut et au bord du malaise à cause des cauchemars qui refusaient de le laisser respirer. Toutes ces nuits à le consoler, lui répéter qu'il allait bien, qu'ils allaient tous bien, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et que tout était du passé désormais. Que plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Toutes ces nuits à distinguer le néant dans son regard rempli de larmes, à deviner les images terribles qui devaient encore s'accrocher à ses cils tandis que lui-même s'accrochait à ses épaules, à son cou, à ses mains, _à lui_ _tout entier_. Avec toute la force de son désespoir.

Tony, impuissant, ne pouvait que le serrer contre son cœur et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme et qu'il finisse par s'endormir, épuisé.

― S'il te plaît, accepta-t-il et le large sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme lui prouva que c'était la bonne décision.

Lorsque ce dernier revint de la cuisine et qu'il lui tendit son verre, l'homme de fer s'arrangea pour le retenir de ses doigts sur les siens, accrochant ses yeux et le forçant à se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

― Merci, Pete.

C'était un merci qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses en réalité, des choses avec lesquelles il n'était pas à l'aise, qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à exprimer correctement, des choses qui lui paraissaient si évidentes qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'elles ne l'étaient peut-être pas pour tout le monde, et encore moins pour Peter, qui avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré et qui était si peu sûr de lui. Ces choses qu'il lui exprima en un regard. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur.

Parce qu'il le pensait sincèrement, ce merci qui avait tout l'air d'un je t'aime.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Peter cessa d'esquiver Tony et, même s'il continuait de le chercher partout comme s'il était susceptible de s'évaporer en un claquement de doigts, leur relation ne s'en trouva que plus soudée.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Bruce, qui ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de les prendre dans ses bras.


End file.
